Hurt Innocence!
by rebellious fox
Summary: sorry no update just fixed it. Innocent guys and sexy vampires what more could you want? Yoai. just read.
1. Chapter One!

Hurt Innocence!  
  
Rebellious Fox!  
  
Fox's Note: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is only my second story. My favorite pairing is Kaiba/Joey, I think their a cute couple, even if Kaibas an ass on the tv show. My vampires don't die from sunlight, also they have retractible wings and tails. This story is Yoai, don't like, screw you! K?K!   
  
I put myself in here a Kitten, though that's not my real name, though everything else is really me. Joey's accent maybe more French than New York, live with it. There in America, don't care where. Also only one update a week unless I finish a chapter before hand.  
  
Pairings:  
  
Kaiba-Joey  
  
Marik-Malik  
  
Bakura-Ryou  
  
Duke-Tristen  
  
Yami-Yugi  
  
Their at the end of the list cause Im not fond of Yugi but Yamis' ok.  
  
Legend:  
  
"Meow"- Talking  
  
'Meow'- Thinking  
  
{Meow}- Telepathic   
  
^Meow^- Sounds  
  
(Meow)- Fox's thoughts  
  
******Scene Change*******  
  
~*Chapter One!*~  
  
^Beep, Beep,Beep, CRASH!^ Was the only sound at 8am one Monday morning. "Auggh!" A ball of red and black sheets rolled off the bed and hit the floor. A blond mop of hair and honey colored eyes peeked out of the mass of blankets to look at what was left of his alarm clock. "Oops, oh well it cant annoy me now!" The boy said with a victory smile. He looked at his back-up clock. "Crap!" With that he quickly ran around his room gathering up what he needed for his shower. He was washed really fast and threw a cream cheese bagel in the microwave oven. While he was waiting he threw on a pair of slightly baggy black pants, a silverfish-blue wife beater, a baggy black vest, and black converse sneakers. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!" He grabbed his black mesh book bag that was covered in buttons and patches, and his bagel, then took on out the door. While he was running across the street he was almost hit by a black limo. "Ay, ya ass watch where ya goin!" he yelled in a thick New York accent, from where he landed when he jumped from in front of the car. He got up and checked his injurys then took off to school.  
  
As he ran the limo's back window rolled down to show chestnut hair and cold blue eyes. "See something you like Kaiba?" asked a black, red, and gold haired, crimson eyed guy that looked about 18. "Maybe Pharoah" Kaiba said with a Cheshire cat smirk that made the other four occupants laugh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Your on time Joesph" said an elderly teacher in amazment. "Really? Cool" Joey exclaimed as he took his assigned seat in the second to the last row. He took out his journal and drawing notebook as he started writing about his morning. "Hey Takiin(1)" said a forest green eyed girl with auburn hair down to middle of back and bangs one inch below chin. "Hey Kitten, your on time?" Joey asked with humor. "What can I say, I wanted out of the house. What about you, in my book of Joey Wheeler! Section of sleeping habits you never even heard of being early for anything." Kitten said in a suspicious tone. "Dunno, somethin told meh at be on time, so here I am." Thru all that he still wrote in his journal.  
  
When he finished that, he started to draw in his notebook. "Hey Takiin?" a curious Kitten wanted to know, "how come the guy in all your pictures never have a face?" "Haven't found da right face to put d'ere" Joey replied with a shrug. "Hey Joey, Kitten your early!" Yugi cheered as he and a group of three other boys walked up. "Hey Yug. Tristen, you decided to come to school after all." Kitten said in a sarcastically funny way making Joey and a boy with pale blond hair and light lavender eyes laugh hestarically. "Oh cut it Malik, I cime to school more than you so you can't laugh about it." Tristen stated. Joey kept laughing while Malik scowled but then stick out his tounge at Tristen. "Immature!" Tristen said with a pout. That caused Yugi and the last boy Ryou to giggle. Ryou had white hair to the middle of his back and gental chocolate brown eyes. Yugi and Ryou are the soft spoken ones, Kitten could be outspoken but mostly softspoken, Joey and Tristen are the loud ones.  
  
"Class take your seats!" the teacher yelled over the noisy class. Kitten sat on the very left hand seat with Malik between her and Joey, and the ones next to Joey went Tristen, Yugi, and Ryou. "Today we have five new students. Enter" Everyone but Joey, Kitten, Malik, and Tristens eyes widened, Yugi and Ryou eyes only widened a small bit, but they were the only ones in the group paying attention. Ryou and Yugi got their attention and when they looked up they saw..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read, enjoy, and review!   
  
Im outty! ~*Meow!*~ 


	2. Chapter Two!

Fox: I think I forgot to mention that I take flames but I may either make fun of them or I will say some mean things be warned.Thanks for those reviews I got and I hope to get a lot more!  
  
{On to the Story! Dun da da da! Charge!}  
  
~*Chapter Two!*~  
  
"Someone explain again why we have to go to school?" asked a 18 year old looking guy with wild white hair and dark fudge colored eyes. "Because Bakura, we don't want that guy that puts people in school (don't know what their called) to come back, besides who would you and Marik torment?" Yami said for the tenth time. "Oh yeah" Bakura said as he looked at Marik, a guy with wild pale blond hair and dark lavender eyes, who was trying to set Kaiba's fire proof jacket on fire. "Kaiba, you might want to stop Marik before he sets you car on fire" a guy with long black hair in a ponytail and bright green eyes stated. Kaiba turned and snatched Marik's lighter while Marik growled at him. "Thanks Duke," Kaiba said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
While waiting outside the classroom Yami and Kaiba leaned against the wall, Duke played with dice, and Marik played bloody knuckles with Bakura. They were all startled when the teacher yelled "Class take your seats". "Must be time to be introdced to the class" Kaiba said sarcastically.   
  
  
  
"Today we have five new students. Enter". They looked at each other. "That's are cue" Duke said with a smirk. In they walked. When they were all lined up front, they saw a weird sight. All but six peoples eyes were wide open. Two boys eyes were slightly amazed, three boys and a girl weren't even paying attention.  
  
Yami, Kaiba, and Duke raised an eyebrow while Marik and Bakura were confused. {hey Kaiba, isn't that the blond your driver almost hit with the limo?} Yami sent through their telepathic link that connected all five of them. {Yes it is, how about that. He looked like a lost little puppy.} Kaiba mentally chuckled. {And we know Kaiba loves his dogs.} Marik laughed. {What's with you tombrobber?} Yami wanted to know. Bakura anwsered without looking at them {Pharaoh, Assassin, do you see those runts who look like us?} Yami and Marik looked confused, not about the nicknames, their use to those cause Bakura always uses them, but about what he said. They looked in time to see the four that weren't paying attention look up.  
  
Switch POV.  
  
When Joey, Malik, Tristen, and Kitten looked up they were surprised to see two hot guys and three hot duplicates of Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. All the guys pretty much fell in love on sight while Kitten just admired them. "Hey guys, do you have long lost twins or somin?" Tristen asked confused. "No" was the course of voices from Malik, Ryou, and Yugi. "Class, I would like you to meet Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtal, Bakura Ice(I couldn't think of anything else, Im looking at the cover of Ice Age), Duke Devillin(no clue how to spell please help!), and Yami Yugi." The teacher said with a sweatdrop when she saw all the girls except Kitten drooling.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Enjoy! R&R!Im outty! ~*Meow!*~ 


	3. Chapter Three!

Fox: Read, Enjoy, then Review!  
  
~*Chapter Three!*~  
  
"Joey are you sure you and Kitten should be walking home alone at this time of night?" Tristen asked. "Guys, come on, we'll be fine" Joey said with his trademark grin. "Yeah, besides if something does happen, Takiin will protect both of us, right Takiin?" Kitten said in her innocent way. Joey just smiled. "Don't swell his ego anymore than it already is" Malik said with his psycotic grin. "Eah!" was Joey's intelligent reply, everyone laughed. "We better get going before dad gets home, see ya!" Joey said as he and Kitten waved bye and left. They all split up to go home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cold blue eyes watched the whole scene. "Yami follow Yugi, Marik and Bakura follow Malik and Ryou, and Duke follow Tristen. Keep them safe, I'll follow the pup and cat. Go!" Kaiba said with authority in his voice. They took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey and Kitten were talking and playing while they were walking down a dark alley. "Takiin, do shadows move?" Kitten wondered. "Only when the lights move, why?" Joey asked as he turned to look at her, but before he could turn fully he was tackled into the wall with a small cry of surprise and pain. He heard a small suffle and Kitten's cry as she was knocked unconcious. "What's two sexy things like ya'll doing in a dangerous alley this time of night?" One of the six guys ask as he ran his to Joey's crotch and started rubbing it through his pants. 'Why is this happening?' Joey asked himself with tears running down his cheeks. Another one asked "What do we do about the girl, Boss?" "Leave her, she's beautiful but we're only intrested in the boy, got it?" Boss stated rather than asked. The whole time Joey was fighting unconciousness. Joey froze at a voice that was smooth yet cold as ice. "I suggest you get your hands off them before you loose one." "Who the HELL are you?" "My name is no concern of yours, now I suggest you do as I say and quick." The dark figure anwsered. "Hell no, get him!" All six thugs charged at him, but he kicked every single one of their asses. (No good at fight scenes) Joey watched, barely keeping his eyes open. "Are you all right puppy?" The stranger asked as he walked towards Joey. "I'm not a dog Kaiba" Joey said with a slur. Kaiba didn't say anything, just picked up Kitten from where she was knocked out and held her to check her wounds. "She ok?" Joey asked abit timidly. "She'll be fine after she wakes up, can you walk?" Kaiba asked looking at Joey. "Of course" Joey said as he stood, but he fell with a yelp of pain. 'Stubbern dog' Kaiba thought. "Stay down there puppy." "I ain't a damn dog!" growled Joey. {Marik, let Bakura finish watching those two and come help me} {Why should I help you? You never needed help} Marik sent back. {Get your ass over here before I burn it!} Kaiba threatened. {Coming} Marik sighed in defeat. 'Good' Kaiba smirked.  
  
He walked over to Joey, while Joey watched with wide eyes, Kaiba touched he forhead and Joey fell asleep. A few minutes later Marik arrived. "What happened here?" he asked with a grin. "Six thugs attack these two, knocked the girl out and tried to rape the boy. Now help me take the two home with us." Kaiba stated seriously. Marik could tell now was not the time to joke. Kaiba lifted Joey off the ground bridel style while Marik did the same to Kitten. "Lets go" Kaiba said. Marik nodded and the two stood ready. Two black soft shor-furred wings sprouted from their backs and tails sprouted from their tailbones. They nodded and took to the air. Half way there four arrows shot past them. Both folded their wings around their prescious cargo and dive bombed towards the ground where they landed in a crouch. {Kaiba, what do we do now?} Marik asked hoping they wouldn't have to fight. {I didn't think the hunters would find us this fast…We run. Keep the girl covered, got it?} Kaiba stated while running towards his mansion with Marik following both keeping Joey and Kitten covered and safe.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I'm outty, ~*Meow!*~ 


End file.
